Frost Forecast alternative chapter 15 3 3
by Tess 4 5
Summary: You should read the T-rated story Frost Forecast first. Chapters 1 1 1 to 14 3 2 will lead to this one here. There are multiple reasons for the rating ;-)


**WARNING! **This story is **M-rated**. You should not read it if you aren't prepared for reading about things going on between lovers (and such). **This is a serious warning! If you don't like that stuff then don't read it. If you read it anyway then don't blame me!**

* * *

**All usual disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**.**

**Frost Forecast - Part III - alternative chapter 3  
**

**.**

* * *

They climbed the narrow stairs in silence. Barbara yawned and on the first landing Tommy gently stroked her back. They came past his door first and he stopped with the key in his hands.

"Have a nice nap, Barbara." His smile indicated that he expected her to stop for him.

Barbara did so and even took a cautious step closer. "Sleep well... Tommy."

Much to his surprise the next was not his initiative but hers. She stood on tiptoes and stretched her neck so he only had to lower his head a bit to give her a soft but strangely reluctant kiss. It was as if both hesitated to make another step, as if they lingered here before they went further. As if there was time needed so nobody would feel rushed. Tommy did not want to scare Barbara away with too much hastiness.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." She also whispered and looked shyly to the ground.

Only half a second later Barbara stood at her door and opened it. Tommy still waited at his without entering the room.

She caught his eyes once more. For ten seconds they did nothing but look at each other. Tiny movements with their heads, almost invisible narrowing of asking eyes, nostrils slightly flaring in surprise, widened looks of approval, imperceptibly raised eyebrows, amused twitches of the corners of their mouths - nobody else would ever be able to follow their silent conversations. This time they agreed that they both did not want to have the nap on their own. They wanted to feel each other's warmth like they had in the cottage.

"Yours or mine?" Tommy asked quietly when she had nodded almost invisibly.

"Mine."

Tommy let the door to his room fall into its lock and stepped towards Barbara.

* * *

Barbara held the door open for him and carefully locked it from inside. He had waited near her and now took her hand to give it a gentle kiss.

"I don't want to sleep alone." he explained almost apologetically, as if outside their looks had not said everything already.

"Me neither." she quietly answered.

Simultaneously they made a step forward and embraced each other. It happened naturally and there was nothing hesitant in it anymore. Their last kiss, not the short peck on the corridor but their first and only real kiss, had been what felt like aeons ago and so now their lips crushed onto the other's with need.

Barbara made no secret of her longing. She dug her fingers into his side and her tongue awaited his just behind her lips. It was a surprise for Tommy but his hesitancy only lasted for a couple of moments. When the tips of their tongues met she immediately let hers slide along his and deeper into his mouth. His soft groan of surprise escaped into her lungs.

His arms crawled further around her body and they stood in a close embrace.

A long desireful kiss left them breathless after minutes. Barbara only inhaled as much oxygen as needed to whimper a desperate "Gosh, Tommy!" onto his lips while she pressed herself against him without shame. It surprised her as well as him.

"Oh my!" he breathed before they lost themselves in another kiss. He moved his body forward. Losing balance Barbara stepped backwards and bumped into the wall.

"Mmmh!" she moaned into the kiss and pulled his hips against hers. Tommy already had pressed his pelvis into her groin to let her feel him, to feel her against him. It fed the desire that was building inside. Out of the blue Barbara began to unbutton his shirt. Her fingers were hasty. Without looking she discarded her shoes. Then everything turned faster.

* * *

Manoevering their bodies towards her bed one piece of clothing after the other fell.

She had not opened all the buttons of his shirt when he continued with the rest and her hands moved lower to nestle with his belt. Barbara pulled off her jumper when he fidgeted with the zipper of her jeans. Tommy's shirt landed next to her blouse on the floor and it was quickly followed by his trousers. Impatiently he had kicked them off from his left leg. Meanwhile she had pushed her jeans over her hips by herself. Tommy took his time with the fastener of her bra until she eagerly opened it on her own and with one fast movement she was out of it. She did not care where she tossed it.

* * *

The only seconds they slowed down their hastiness and stopped their feverish kiss for a few seconds was when her bare breast was going to touch his. They were pressing their hips together. Tommy's hands were gently holding Barbara's upper arms and hers were moving slowly around his waist, touching his skin softly with her fingertips. They were looking down each other's heavily heaving chests for a few seconds but when her hardened buds tickled his skin, and when the warmth of the soft flesh of her breasts touched his chest in full, they looked up again, closed their eyes and let their lips start feasting again.

Then they bumped into the mirror cabinet because he was so eager and she was again clumsily stumbling backwards. Tommy groaned deeply.

"I'm going to stall the nap." he croaked and kissed her again with his grinding hip against hers. "If you agree, that is."

"Shut up." Barbara moaned and pulled at his briefs. Now was not the time to ask for permission. It was clear that he had it. "I'm all but tired, so please get me into bed."

"Oh, I will!" He took a step backwards and left a soft bite on her neck that made her moan again.

There still were some feet between cabinet and bed and on the short way they laughed - nervously, desireful, expectant - while they were hopping and pulling off their socks on their own. With the wood of the bed already touching his leg Tommy pulled Barbara back into his arms. He kissed her almost senseless, but still she felt his flat hands sliding into her knickers and grabbing her bottom cheeks.

Just one second and a little movement of her hips later the small piece of cloth laid on the floor.

Since she made no move to remove his briefs he pulled away the bedspread, guided her onto the bed and helped her hurriedly lay down on the bow-taut duvet. Standing next to the bed's side Tommy made a _very_ short show of getting completely naked. It was still too long for Barbara.

* * *

She grinned impatiently. "Stop that stupid swank, Tommy!" she snorted a laugh but she feared if he would stand there just one second longer she might start to think clearly and back off or regret what was happening or realise that she was lying there completely naked.

Her eyes went wide when Tommy finally showed all his glory. And a wave of sizzling anticipation warmed her lower body.

"Sorry." he muttered when he crawled above her. "I just- ...oooh!"

Her legs were spread because she wanted nothing more but to feel him, and feel him inside, and when he realised that he was already in the position where he wanted to be he got caught by surprise nonethesless. Barbara had grabbed his bottom cheeks with one hand, buried her other hand in the hair in his nape and pulled him down on her body.

"Oh, Barb-"

Her lips sealed his.

In the next second Tommy's hard member was pressing onto her pink button. Barbara moaned. She rolled her hips upwards while he ground himself deeper. Within seconds they were sweating. She was wet with need and very quickly their lower body's movements turned easier. Tommy felt her knee and leg gliding across the side of his thigh. He slid deeper and for a moment he stopped kissing her. The tip of his erection was crying for admission.

His hesitation made Barbara open her eyes.

"What?!" she breathed impatiently, anxious for a second, but when she saw the desire in his eyes and a softly asking smile on his lips she was reassured. "Tommy..." What she wanted, what he was so very allowed to do, what had to follow naturally, was left unsaid. It swung in the gentle tremble of her voice.

They looked at each other when he entered her slowly.

* * *

"Tommy!" she breathed again and with a slightly heavier thrust he covered the last inch into her.

"Oh, my Barbara!" he desperately whispered and began to slowly move his length back and forth. It was too slow anyway.

"Yes!" Barbara moaned and her fingernails dug into the flesh of Tommy's bottom.

It was the initial sign that made him move faster and with him she sped up the rolling flow of her groin. There was no barrier between them anymore, not physically, not mentally. It took them only moments until their pace had turned eagerly fast.

Tommy had lifted his chest from hers and supported himself on his arms, hands placed next to her body. His head hung down between his shoulders. Barbara looped one arm around his neck to keep his face down on hers so they could exchange one breathless open-mouthed kiss after the other. The sounds of them panting harder was like honey for their souls. The heel of her left foot was hooked into the hollow of his right knee and with the other foot she helped herself pushing her pelvis up to his.

In no time they were on the brink.

"I don't think-" Tommy kissed her longer this time and when it was possible to breathe and speak again Barbara replied even though he had not yet finished his sentence.

"I don't think either." she moaned. "I'm coming!"

Her plain words caused a fond chuckle onto her neck but it was just short. Her involuntary contractions already were coming rhythmically and constantly.

* * *

"You- oh, my goodness!" Tommy groaned.

Barbara's inner muscles had clenched his cock in one strong convulsion. She had closed her eyes and suppressed a groan but when she felt him pumping even harder into her the next time, she had to let go. She cried out his name in the most delicious way he ever had heard it.

"Tommy!"

There was desire, neediness and lust in it but also a certain hint of exasperation that she could not hold back any longer. She also filled his name with love and joy and after another soft groan her body burst into an orgasm of a kind she had not felt in all her life.

Barbara took him with her easily. Her constant cramps around his cock fuelled his thrusts. Tommy drove himself deeper and deeper into her tight and welcoming womb with each impact. They both continuously groaned with every collision until she whimpered helplessly in the end.

The sizzle inside had spread through her body before centering in her abdomen. It shattered finally.

"To-Tomm-m!" she mewled, stuttering half of his name, then pressed her lips together only to open them again to let go of a guttural "Oooh!" in a second wave of orgasm.

He had lifted himself completely away from her torso so only their intimate parts were connected. One final time Tommy thrusted into her hard and heavily and when he spilled his love into her Barbara arched her back to get a release of her excitement.

In unison they groaned out loud.

The moment lasted for several seconds. Holding still the rest of his body almost completely, Tommy's lower abdomen shivered a couple of times and Barbara pushed up hard against him until they were totally spent.

* * *

The muscles of his arms trembled for a while when he was still trying to keep him upright but he failed. Exhausted he lowered himself down onto her body and her arms encircled him immediately. The weight of his body on hers was an experience she happily enjoyed but of course he was decent enough not to crush her completely so at some point he rolled off to one side.

Barbara kept the proximity and followed him close. In the blissful aftermath of their orgasms they exchanged a deep and breathless kiss.

Eventually he chuckled nervously. "Barbara!" he whispered. "You have to believe me that I hadn't intended to-"

"Shhh!" Barbara put her index finger onto his lips. "I know. I hadn't planned it either."

"No. I mean this was a bit... rushed. Next time I'll-"

This time Barbara kissed him silent. "Oh, shush, will you! I don't intend to discuss _this_ right now." She yawned without opening her eyes. "Give us the blanket, right at the moment I only want to have a nap in your arms and forget about reality."

Smiling happily Tommy got up to pick up the bedspread from the floor, Barbara crawled around on the bed and in the end they snuggled up under the thin cover.

"This _is_ reality, Barbara." he whispered into her ear.

It was almost like they had slept on the sofa in Willow's Weep. Only this time they were naked and there was no need to get close. They were in fact hot but their warmth definitely did not come from the electric radiator.

It did not keep them from lying skin to skin.

* * *

When Barbara woke up after a healthy portion of sleep she felt Tommy's arm lying loosely around her waist. Her back was touching his front and from the steady breathing against her nape she knew that he was still asleep. Carefully she entangled her right leg from his and escaped his embrace with a sigh. He rolled over after waking up halfway.

"Where're you goin'?" he mumbled sleepily.

"I'm going to have a shower." Seeing his face turn into a bright smile with still closed eyes she added that she would do this on her own. "And you should go to your own room. It's almost two o'clock already."

"Please, just a minute, my love." he sighed and did not move at all, nor did he open his eyes.

On her way to the bathroom Barbara blushed deeply. She collected the clothes that were strewn all over the room from the door to her bed, folded his on a chair and tossed hers onto the heap she had planned to bring to the coin-op launderette today. The following long hot shower she was treating herself to was refreshing. She felt satisfied and exhausted and awake all at once.

* * *

Before she left the bathroom Barbara looked into the mirror and gave her reflection a disbelieving and satisfied smile. This actually had happened. Back in the bedroom she startled.

Tommy grinned broadly like a smug winner. He was still lying on her bed, his chest bare, his lower body covered by the thin bedspread, his arms folded behind his head. His eyes sized her up.

"You're still here!" she exclaimed wrapping her towel closer around her body.

"Well, I really had wanted to steal away and sneak to my room, but then..." He shrugged. "I was thinking of you under the shower, and honestly, I wouldn't want to present this to anyone else."

A slow movement of his hips caught her eyes. It made Barbara blush again. The bulge under the thin cover was unmissable.

"Sir!" she said with a husky voice. "We're not going to make use of it now. We have to get back to the station."

"I think DC Nkata will understand that we need _a lot_ of sleep after that restless night up there. Please come back to bed..." his voice turned darker. "...DS Havers."

"Tommy!" Barbara snickered nervously. "Don't be so kinky."

Instead of giving a reply Tommy just pulled away the bedspread.

Barbara sucked in the air. Just a few seconds of shock later and another moment of dismissing her second thoughts the towel fell to the ground.

Quite some time passed before she had a second shower and he finally hurried to his own room to put on fresh clothes.

* * *

"I only hope the house wasn't as silent as it is at the moment." Tommy whispered when they descended the creaking staircase.

"Oh, bugger." Barbara murmured. "How embarrassing if they all have heard us."

"The nice girl wouldn't-"

"Oh, hello!" The nice girl met them in the corridor downstairs. "Had a nice nap?"

Both were stunned. While Barbara only nodded, Tommy politely answered after he got over his shock. "Yes, thank you. But unfortunately work calls again."

"Ah, well, yes..." She lifted her arms full of well-pressed table cloths. "What a pity! See you later!"

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it! The story continues in the T-rated section ;-)


End file.
